


Press Record Then Play

by augustadacica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustadacica/pseuds/augustadacica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She might have to ponder if it was <i>her</i>, somehow, or if these things just really always happened to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Record Then Play

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for last year's sparktober bingo, prompt word 'hologram'. Really very silly._

Warm laughter trailed a tinkling echo down an empty stretch of hallway previously blanketed by hush.

 

It was nearing four in the morning, and the night was still. Wisps of cloud veiled the bright stars of the Lantean sky, and afloat on its perch of calm, deep ocean, Atlantis slept.

Warm and safe in their beds, all good little expedition members slept also, ensconced in their dream worlds where anything could happen and they never ran out of coffee.

But while our expedition members were good, their two illustrious leaders were far from it. In fact, they were being very, very naughty.

 

“Come on, it’s this way.”

Hearing her now, you’d have been hard-pressed to believe someone had had to drag Doctor Elizabeth Weir from her paperwork at the unholy hour of godawful-early that night.

The fact that she hadn’t been sleeping was unsurprising. The fact that she’d been filling those hours with work, even less so. That she’d been enticed away from her computer – well, few though they were, there were some things even Elizabeth could not resist.

A certain coaxing, hazel gaze just happened to have worked its way to the top of that very short list – which was to say, there were definite perks to being John Sheppard.

“You’re still not gonna tell me where we’re going, are you?”

“You’ll see; it’s not long now,” she whispered back, turning to him with a smile that barely lifted her lips but completely lit her eyes. She tugged on his hand again, and John squeezed her fingers with his in return.

She was warm and _there_ , and he didn’t usually allow himself to say it even in thought, but his, and that gave him so many feelings... Kinda made it easy to miss his old friend denial.

 

The room that Elizabeth took him to was out of the way, unexplored, and came with the added bonus of also being beautiful. Which, John mused, when you were in a city like Atlantis, could mean either nothing or everything.

The design was surprising. Light, delicate, as though it had been spun and carved out of nothing but crystals.

Elizabeth turned so she could grab hold of both his hands. She walked backwards to lead him further towards the centre.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” she said, unwittingly echoing his earlier thoughts. “Almost otherworldly.

“I found this a couple of weeks before— Before.” She went through the motions of a smile, and John got a sad half-twist of her lips out of the effort. “I used to come here to relax sometimes.”

John freed one of his hands to cup her neck and started caressing her jaw with his thumb. He kept his touch feather-light and very slow; back and forth. Her pulse was a steady whoosh under his palm: warm, and strong enough he could count by it.

The sofa-shaped console at the centre of the room seemed to hum in time with his own contentment.

Elizabeth leaned into his touch, pulled him closer and kissed him.

 

Some nondescript – by Pegasus standards – three days later, Elizabeth was just putting the finishing touches on a report when her com link hissed to life.

“Doctor Weir?”

“What is it, Radek?”

“One of the Ancient terminals whose purpose we had not yet determined has just come online.”

“All right. I’ll be right down,” she said, forestalling more of an explanation.

By the time she’d made her way over, Dr Zelenka was hunched over a tablet, staring intently at some data output.

“Radek?”

“Ah, yes. I believe it needed to finish processing.”

“Well, what is it?”

Zelenka opened his mouth.

It was as far as he’d get.

The terminal had started projecting. Unlike with the educational modules scattered around, the images here were scaled-down, but this was nonetheless a hologram.

John Sheppard’s figure, unmistakeable even at that angle, was hunched over a distinctly feminine form and pinning her to an opaque white structure with the bulk of his body.

Elizabeth felt her face explode with red heat. They were fully clothed, thankfully, but she could pinpoint the exact moment John had pressed his hands over some crystal panels while making her personal space his own.

She stifled the urge to press her fingers – unsurprisingly cool now – against her flushing face. Of all the ways to stumble onto Atlantis’ hologram recorders… She might have to ponder if it was _her_ , somehow, or if these things just really always happened to John.


End file.
